The One Who Said No
by Bressa W
Summary: When Arwen rejects him, Estel tries to shrug it off, but thoughts of Arwen just won't leave him...R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anyone mentioned herein._

_Author's Note: I will tell you now, before you ever start to read, that thisfic is rather OOC. I admit it. Everyone has to have a guilty pleasure somewhere, and OOCs are mine. So, to make myself feel better about writing this...Estel (Aragorn) would never think anything like this, and he wasn't a womanizer. He loved Arwen from the start for who she was, not because he wanted to have a wild romp in a soft bed. And Arwen wasn't an "aloof, unavailable Elf princess," she just wasn't sure about it at the start, when they met in Rivendell. _

_I think I've rambled long enough. On with the fic!_

**The One Who Said No**

**By Bressa W.**

Estel would admit to anyone that he was head over heels for Arwen. This wasn't exactly a good thing, though, considering that she was an aloof, unavailable Elf princess and he was an inexperienced young Man without a real home and with

a dangerous and confusing past and future. She was beautiful and fair and delicate, he was rough and aggressive and harsh. And, more than anything, she hated his ever-loving guts.

He believed it was this last fact that led him to the conclusion that she'd reject an opportunity to date him.

This, too, was a novelty for Estel. Although Arwen thought he was dirty and uncouth and a variety of other offending things, many women found his "dangerous" side appealing. No, he had no lack of bedfellows whatsoever. All he had to do was walk up to virtually any woman, young or old, single or married, and say, "Hey," and they'd be his. He wouldn't say that he was arrogant, but he was definitely very self-confident.

Arwen had called him a pretentious little peacock and told him to stop preening around her.

It was possible that she would never say yes. And this, Estel believed, was the worst part of all of it. He could understand why she'd say no for a day, or even maybe for a week, but would she still refuse months, years, from now? He was of the Numenorian race, and would live longer than most Men, probably over a hundred years, and had the time to wait for her, but didn't especially want to. He wanted her to warm his bed _tonight_. This, he imagined, was probably part of the problem.

And so, he was leaving. No, he corrected himself; he wasn't leaving because of Arwen, but in spite of her. He would have gladly spent his time chasing Arwen and eventually bedding her; he just didn't have the time to spend. His life wouldn't wait for his childish wants.

But then why did it feel so wrong to leave Rivendell?

Earlier that day…

Estel was walking alone, a rare thing. Usually he was in the company of many Men and Women and Elves, but today he felt like his soul needed a break from constant companionship.

Who was he trying to kid; he knew why he was there alone. He was hoping to meet up with Arwen. That was the reason and the rhythm behind most of his actions since he'd met her.

And he got what he wanted. Arwen was wandering the same area of the wood; among the hemlocks. He knew this was her favorite grove, and had chosen it on purpose. He pretended to act shocked as he stole up on her.

"Arwen, I wasn't expecting you to be here!" he said with a debonair smile. He plucked a lily from the rushes near the pond where they stood. "I hope this is sufficient?" he asked innocently.

She took it, unsure what to do with it. Her detest for him told her to crush it in the dust, but her very nature told her to preserve it. Elves are, after all, lovers of nature. Finally, she stowed it in a basket at her side. "Quite," she replied coldly, "So sad you caught me on my way out."

He stepped in front of her and bowed graciously. "Then please, madam, allow me to escort you."

She brushed away his hand. "No, I don't think so."

He sighed and gave up the act. "What've you got against me?"

She smiled, flashing a row of perfect white teeth. Her green-grey eyes sparkled. "I believe, sir," she said calmly and evenly, "a better question would be, 'What haven't I got against you?'"

"Ah, so you want to play that card, eh? Fine. Go ahead." He stared over her head and tried to appear aloof and lordly. "You'll be missing me soon."

She scoffed and wrinkled her pretty little nose. "Is that so? And how, pray tell, is that?"

"I'm leaving." He smiled at her again and hiseyes flashed maliciously as he plucked the lily back. "I think I'll save this for someone who wants it." He left, swinging his hips comically and whistling.

She sighed and watched him go, trying to decide if she did want it or not, wishing with all her heart that she'd kept that lily.

_Author's Note: Reviews depending, this may end up being a one-shot. If I get enough requests for another chapter, however, I'd be happy to continue this. I just don't want to be writing it for myself. My last A/A fic got little to no feedback, and that made me sad, because I thought it was really sweet. So, I tried a fic with a little bite to it, and we'll see how you readers react to that._

_I'm not begging per se, but I would like you to please review. Thanks!_


End file.
